Ultraseven AX: One Shot
Characters * Ray Moroboshi: Ultraseven AX's human form. * Mercuria: Princess of the Fallen Machine Empire, she is an observer on Earth. * TDF Elite Squadron: ** Captain: ** Mia: A hard as nails soldier who quarrels with Ray for being 'soft'. ** Takashi: The team sharp shooter who likes to pick on Ray. ** Mizuki: The other female member who specializes in signals. ** Hayabusa: The tech specialist, he is often the one to come modify weapons, or create devices. ** * Pending Appears * The Moon Tribe: Angelic Space Imps * Dirac Giza: Terrible Moth God * Radeosaurus: Radioactive Dinosaur Part One The monster rampaged across the forest, crushing trees and snarling as it went by. The fighters swarmed it, firing their maser shots to no avail against its rocky hide. The beast was an upright lizard, with a long neck and a serpentine tail. Its body was scaly, with the scales along its back more pronounced, while two spikes rose up behind its back. Its arms, though thin, were long and ended with menacing claws. The youth ran towards this on foot. He was young man, Asian in descent, wearing the blue and grey uniform, with numerous pockets down his legs, a grey battle vest, grey gloves, and metallic belt. He was slightly tanned, from being outside so often, but his hair was short, and his build was athletic. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a pair of spectacles, if they could be called that. They were large, red, curved in design, wrapping around the face like a mask, with yellow tinted lenses. With a simple grunt he placed it on and they stuck on, as if part of his skin. The lens flashed, and in that flash red energy covered his body, moving like a wave. Within the aura, his body changed quickly and the light expanded. The beast stopped as to its left, a column of red light appeared, fading as a red giant flexed its arms to the side. It had a silver mask like face, with twin crests on its head that bores sharp edges. Its angular triangular eyes were yellow, on its chest and shoulders was grey armor with slightly lighter patterns. It sported a blue diode in the middle of its chest, spreading the armor apart, and a green glowing dot on its forehead. Its body was entirely red, save for the silver markings mostly on its side. "The red giant is here!" shouted one of the pilots. The giant ran towards the monster and gave it a kick to the side, knocking it down. It moved to rush it but stopped and back flipped away avoiding its tail. It was then that the flying saucer rose from its hiding spot in the forest, firing a beam from its edge into the giant's back, stunning him. The beast took this time to get up as the giant turned towards the saucer. He tucked one arm to his side, and placed the other across his chest as an oscillating beam was fired from his forehead. The craft was clearly damaged by that attack and decided to run with the fighter crafts chasing after it. The giant turned around only be smack in the chest by the monster's tail. He was knocked of his feet and fell onto the ground, causing dirt to be knocked up into the air. As he rose up he noticed her, a woman in the forest, with long blonde hair, blue eyes and wearing a back trench coat. Before his thoughts could really linger on her, his attention was caught by the roar of the monster which was now approaching him. The red giant got to his knees and delivered a powerful punch to the beast's guts. It keeled over and stumbled back, only to receive a kick to the face, it turned around, with a tail whip, but the giant caught it and slammed the monster into the side of the cliff. Stunned and angry it got up as the two spikes on its back glowed, and blue fire escaped from its jaws. It turned around and spot out an energy beam, but the giant was waiting. Crouched it put its arms together in an X formation, and fired a blue particle beam of its own, overpowering the beast's beam, and striking it. The beast flashed blow, and exploded in blue flames and bursts of plasma. With that over, the giant looked around, even with its eyes it could no longer detect the woman, yet he was certain she was there. Some time prior The giant sat on the moon, not Earth's moon, but a satellite just like it, in another far off star system. He sat there sulking, he sat there upset. His arms were crossed and his color timer was absent. "So..." said a voice "This is how you chose to reflect on your actions...?" The giant got up. "Huh, so you old farts came to your senses huh?" said the red giant, with a pompous, arrogant tone. His youth was obvious in his voice. "I am not from the Land of Light." "Eh, then who are you...?" he looked around "Okay, I know I've not been here long enough to have gone mad, show yourself!" A bright blind light appeared in front of him, a golden light that even his eyes could not withstand. The giant blocked the light from his eyes, but even so he knew there was a being in front of him, the source of the light, humanoid and as large as he was. "Turn it down, turn it down!" "I am a proposition for you..." said the voice. "Yeah what...?" "Do for me some tasks, and I will give you the answers you are looking for." "What do you know about me?!" "I know that no one is coming to get you, and I know you know full well this is the case." "Shut up, you know nothing!" "Oh, farther from the truth you cannot go, but aside the point. Do for me this task and you will get what you want, and what you need." "Go to the Planet Earth, I know you know the way." The luminous giant raised his hands, between his index and middle fingers lines of light appeared and grey into a shape as it absorbed light and then changed. A green card of energy was in his hand and with a flick it lodged itself into the red giant's chest. "Hey...!" the light stopped him from retaliating. Instead the card merged into his body and a growth appeared, pushing his protector tiles out of the way, a green color timer. "You will need a color timer, Ultraseven AX." "AX? Ultraseven...?" "It is your father's name. You, you are Another Example of Utraseven, also, that gift is far more than a warning light." "I don't want your gifts, or your help...?" "Maybe, but you want answers, and you want to be forgiven, I have not to do to get you to obey. You know where to find what you are looking for. Take care." At Present The red giant stood up, 'Ultraseven AX'. In the distance he could see the bright flash of the flying saucer being taken down by his comrades. Yet for all the power of his eyes, he could not locate the woman he saw. With nothing else to do, he pointed his fists outward and brought them back, facing each other and his color timer between them, ribbons of blue energy flew out of his eyes, wrapping around him as he was enveloped in an aura and shrank down, reverting to his human form as the ribbon flew into the lenses of his of his spectacles and he took them off. "I know I saw something..." he mused out loud. Part Two The ship was ornate. The blade shaped dagger was composed of bands of seeming gold, around a white porcelain substance in the general shape of a rocket. Instead of normal nacelles it sported large crystals tied in nets of golden bands, while they generated a blue light, focused backwards while pushing the ship forward. Where it was, was irrelevant to what it was going to do. One of its hangars opened, releasing a gold and white flying saucer which sped of towards the inner orbits of the single star system. it aimed for the third planet from the sun. "What are you sulking about...?" the female officer asked "I'm not sulking..." said the Youth, the same one who had transformed into the red giant. "I'm thinking..." "Well, it's hard to tell with you." The boy sat at a desk composed of metal and transparent plastic in the middle of a room with numerous terminals. They both wore the same outfit, clearly part of the same organization. She had dark hair, cut somewhat short, and dark brown eyes. She had a cup of coffee from which steam rose, filling the air with its scent. "Gee, thanks." he said with annoyance and sarcasm. "What's crawled up your butt, Ray, the fact that you got shot down again...?" "Everyone get's shot down, it's almost tradition at this point..." She gave him a look from for that comment "No, in the forest, I think I saw someone." "A girl...?" she asked with a jest as she moved to take a sip. "Yes..." he responded, almost causing her to spill hot coffee on herself, not that he seemed to notice. "But it was ethereal. It was either my imagination...or..." "An alien...?" she said as she put down her coffee checked her person. "Yeah..." "Think it was one of those guys from the saucer, those...what did they call themselves...?" "They never gave a name..." Suddenly an alarm went off and the rest of the team came in. One of them checked the computer. "We have an alien vessel approaching Earth at high speeds!" he shouted. "Time to move out..." said Ray's female teammate. Ray stood up. "Son of Ultraseven..." said a voice. Ray paused. "Did you hear that...?" he asked. "Move out, people...!" shouted the captain, he clearly did not, and clearly none of the others did either.Category:SolZen321 Category:One Shots